<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Princess of the Fire Nation by ZelodolonGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192539">The Lost Princess of the Fire Nation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZelodolonGirl/pseuds/ZelodolonGirl'>ZelodolonGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sayaka of the Fire Nation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Adventure, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Burns, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dragons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Firebending &amp; Firebenders, Friendship, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Multi, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai has a third child who runs away because he's a terrible father, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Trauma, Violence, Zuko and Azula have a younger sister, Zuko deserves better, disregards Legend of Korra and the comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZelodolonGirl/pseuds/ZelodolonGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozai and Ursa have a third child named Sayaka, born one year after Azula. She grows up hating her father due to his cruel treatment of her and her brother Zuko. Wishing to escape her father's abuse she runs away from the palace and the Fire Nation. She unexpectedly ends up on a strange land, where she grows stronger and more  powerful than she ever thought she could be. When she learns that the Avatar had returned she makes it's her mission to join him and stop her father who she sees as a monster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sayaka of the Fire Nation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender, cause if I did my oc wouldn't be an oc, but a real character.</p><p>Hey guys! I hope you like this fanfic and please leave some comments and tell me what you think. Also I'm going to pretty much ignore Legend of Korra and the comics because in my mind they are not canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ursa screamed in pain as the contractions hit her. While she has given birth two times before, the pain always seems the same. The child wasn't even due until a couple of weeks, but apparently the baby just couldn't wait.</p><p>"Push!" One the maids urged. "Push your highness! The child is almost out!" </p><p>Ursa, using all her strength gave one final push before collapsing against the pillows. The cries of a newborn was soon heard throughout the room.</p><p>"A girl!" Cried the midwife. "A girl, your highness! A healthy baby girl!"</p><p>The maids quickly cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a blanket, before handing her to her mother. Ursa gently hushed her daughter in her arms and the baby calmed down a bit. The child then opened her eyes and Ursa was struck by how much they looked like her son's golden eyes.</p><p>Ursa stroked the baby's head as she whispered her name.</p><p>"Sayaka, I will call you Sayaka." She murmured lovingly, before kissing her daughter's forehead.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened and all heads snapped to see Prince Ozai. His gaze locked on Ursa and the bundle in her arms as he entered the room.</p><p>"Leave us." He ordered. The maids didn't need to be told twice as they scurried away, leaving Ursa and Ozai alone with their newborn daughter.</p><p>He observed the infant with narrowed eyes, studying her features. Ursa gripped the baby tighter in her arms when she recognized the expression on Ozai's face. It was the same expression he had when Zuko was born. </p><p>While Sayaka wasn't as small as Zuko had been when he was born, she wasn't as big as Azula had been. And that was a disappointment in Ozai's eyes.</p><p>"I named her Sayaka." Ursa said carefully, breaking the tense silence.</p><p>Ozai merely hummed in acknowledgment. Before deciding he had business elsewhere. Ursa sighed, looking down at Sayaka sadly. But she shouldn't be surprised, after all he wasn't exactly the family type, but it still pained her that her children have such an uncaring father.</p><p>Then the door opened again and she lifted her head to see Iroh holding her two other children, Zuko and Azula, and Lu Ten at his side. Iroh was smiling widely and Lu Ten had an excited look on his face, while Zuko and Azula watched curiously and struggled to get down.</p><p>Iroh made his way to her bedside, Lu Ten eagerly following him. He brought Zuko and Azula close enough so they could see their new sister.</p><p>"Look Zuko and Azula, that's your new baby sister. Isn't she lovely?" He crooned, grinning.</p><p>They observed the baby curiously before Zuko asked, "What's her name?"</p><p>Ursa smiled before answering.</p><p>"Sayaka, her name is Sayaka."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ursa smiled widely at the 10 month old Sayaka. She sat on her knees a few feet away from her daughter, trying to get her to walk towards her. Sayaka was attempting to walk, but it seemed she could only take a step or two before falling back down on her bottom.</p><p>"Come on darling, I know you can do it. Come on, come to mama." Ursa encouraged gently, holding her arms out for the baby.</p><p>Just as Sayaka was getting on her hands to stand up small feet was heard running across the hall into the nursery.</p><p>"Mommy! Mommy!"</p><p>Ursa turned to see her son running towards her, a small bouquet of fire lilies in his hand, and a maid hot on his heels. He stops in front of her, holding out the flowers.</p><p>"I got these for you! Do you like them?" Zuko asked excitedly.</p><p>"They're beautiful Zuko, thank you." Ursa said, taking the flowers and kissing her son on her cheek. He giggled, then he turned his head and his eyes widened.</p><p>"Look! Sayaka's walking!"</p><p>Ursa spun her head to see Sayaka toddling towards them, stumbling a bit, but managed to stay upright. Ursa gasped and immediately held out her arms again.</p><p>"That's it Sayaka! Keep going! Your doing great!" She cheered, laughing.</p><p>Sayaka managed to close the distance between them, but instead of going to Ursa she went to Zuko.</p><p>"Zuzu! Zuzu!" She cried, reaching out her tiny hands towards him. He looked stunned and unsure on what to do. Ursa chuckled and used her hands to steady Sayaka she lost her balance.</p><p>"She said your name Zuko!" She exclaimed, bouncing the toddler lightly before turning her towards her.</p><p>"Where did you learn that nickname? Did you pick it up from Azula? Yes you did, didn't you?" She cooed, pressing kisses on the toddler's face causing her to laugh and squeal. She then had the maid bring Azula and then read a story to all of her children, while hugging them to her chest.</p><hr/><p>"Sayaka learned to walk today." Ursa told her husband while he was reading a scroll.</p><p>"Really?" He said, not looking away from what he was reading, "Did she also firebend today?"</p><p>Ursa sighed before answering, "No, not yet."</p><p>"Then why should I care if she walks or not if she can't bend?" He demanded, finally looking at her. Ursa felt her blood boil slightly, but forced her anger down.</p><p>"She is not even a year old you can't expect her to start firebending right now. Zuko was over a year old when he showed signs of being a firebender." She stated.</p><p>"And yet Azula showed signs in just a few months of her birth." He retorted, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>"True" she said, "But she set the curtains on fire and nearly burned down the nursery."</p><p>"Yes, but you put it out. Besides, the curtains were easily replaced, and even if she burned down the nursery that could be fixed as well." </p><p>It was true, the Royal Family could build a small palace if they wanted to. But still, it didn't stop Ursa from arguing, "I don't see what the rush is. After all I didn't start showing until I was around five. And I know some firebenders that that didn't start bending until they were ten!"</p><p>"They are mediocre, average firebenders. We are the <em>Royal Family</em>, the descendants of <em>Sozin</em>!" Ozai snapped, throwing the scroll on a desk.</p><p>Ursa crossed her arms, "Their just children, you can't just expect them to immediately be shooting out fire as soon as their out of the womb."</p><p>"I need powerful children to continue my line, not weaklings! At least Azula is showing some promise, while Zuko and Sayaka don't seem to be of much use!" </p><p>He grabbed the scroll as he strode past her and out the room, before slamming the door. Meanwhile their youngest child was awake in her crib waving her around, and somewhere in the room a candle flared slightly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ursa hummed as she braided Azula's hair, she wanted to spend some time with her daughters and do girly things with them while Zuko did boy things with Lu Ten. She wanted Azula and Sayaka to bond as they were sisters, she didn't want them to have the same relationship their father had with his own brother. She also didn't want Ozai to pit the children against their cousin, so she let Lu Ten watch over them whenever she was busy. She didn't know what Ozai's plans were or what his intentions might be, but she just knows that whatever they are they weren't good.</p><p>Azula fussed a bit, but let her mother finish braiding her hair. Ursa also put a few hair pins embedded with jewels and beads that twinkled in the light. Sayaka was sitting on a chair nearby, swinging her feet back and forth, her eyes light up when she saw Azula's new hairstyle.</p><p>"Zula looks preti!" She cheered, Azula gave her a toothy grin in response while Ursa chuckled and brought a mirror from the vanity to show Azula her reflection.</p><p>"Indeed," she told Azula, "you are very pretty."</p><p>Azula smiled brightly at her reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"Come on Sayaka, it's your turn." She beckoned to the two year old and she excitedly went to sit in the spot Azula had been while Azula went to sit on the chair Sayaka had been on.</p><p>"Your uncle Iroh is coming home in a few days and next week we'll be going to Ember Island, aren't you excited?" Ursa asked as she braided a strand of her daughter's hair and pinned it in place with a flower hair pin.</p><p>"Ya! Uncle I-Rows coming!" Sayaka clapped happily. Ursa chuckled and continued with her hair.</p>
<hr/><p>Three year old Sayaka skipped through the hallway to her sister's room. She wanted to play with Azula since Zuko was studying in his room and Lu Ten was away with uncle Iroh at the Earth Kingdom. She stopped in front of the door and knocked on it until it opened. She backed away slightly when she saw it wasn't Azula who answered the door, but two old women. She remembered their names were Lo and Li, but she could never tell them apart as they looked the same.</p><p>They looked down at her and she felt a little unnerved. They always looked creepy and ugly to her. And the way they spoke made it seem like they were the same person somehow.</p><p>"What are you doing here Princess Sayaka?" One of them asked.</p><p>The little girl swallowed before answering, "I want to play with Zula."</p><p>"She is busy," the other one says, "She has more important things to do than play games." </p><p>"But I wanna-"</p><p>"No!" One snapped, and she flinched. They turned her around and each put a hand on her back to push her away.</p><p>"Do not bother Princess Azula, she has much studying and learning to do."</p><p>"She is after all a prodigy."</p><p>Sayaka turned around to try to argue again, but the door shut closed. Feeling dejected she walked back to her room. Why was Azula so busy all of a sudden? And why are those creepy old ladies around her? And does being a prodigy mean? And why was daddy paying attention to Azula, but not her and Zuko? Weren't they his children too? He loves all of them, right? After all uncle Iroh loves Lu Ten. But sometimes daddy can be scary and mean, especially when he's angry. Sometimes she hears him and mommy yell at each other. So she decides it's better to avoid him and not to bother him or she might face his wrath. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are gonna get dark in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayaka threw a fist forward hoping to create a burst of flames, but only a small puff came out. She huffed and tried again, but still only managed to make small weak flames. Her family was spending the summer on Ember Island and she decided to practice her firebending in a nearby field. So far, she wasn't doing well and only got more frustrated.</p><p>She took a deep breath and tried to do a move she saw Azula do once by jumping up and swinging her foot around, but landed flat on her back instead. She slammed her fists on the ground, got up and let out an angry, frustrated yell, but flames also came out, a large stream of fire coming out of the five year olds mouth. When she stopped, she held her hands over her mouth, then looked to see the scorched grass. She panicked and quickly put out the singes that were left before running back to the house.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sayaka went into her mother's room, hoping to surprise her with flowers she had picked. Her mother wasn't there, so she decided to wait, then she heard some voices, one was her mother's, the other was her father's. She instinctively hid in the closet, and crouched down, before the door opened.</p><p>"They are children!" She heard her mother shout. "Not your tools!"</p><p>"They are my heirs." Her father retorted. "Members of the royal family!"</p><p>"They're just kids!" She argued. "They should enjoy their childhood. You don't even allow Azula to play with her siblings anymore!"</p><p>"She is a prodigy, and must spend her time training. At least she shows much promise, unlike those useless weaklings, Zuko and Sayaka. She should not waste her time with them."</p><p>"How dare you?!" She screamed. "They are your <em>children</em>! Why must you treat them like this?"</p><p>"I must prove to my father that I would be a worthy successor! That <em>I </em>would be a much better Fire Lord than Iroh!" </p><p>"You?" She asks. "No. Iroh is a much better father and man than you ever will be! And face it! Your father favors him, he will <em>always </em>favor him. Azulon will never choose you over him, because he knows you would make a terrible Fire-"</p><p>"SILENCE!" He roared. "You know nothing!"</p><p>"Let go!" Sayaka heard her mother yell, and cloth ripping. "Let me go! No!"</p><p>"I'll teach you a lesson." She heard her father say before her mother screamed. Sayaka was paralyzed with fear, she couldn't move, she just clutched the flowers, her knuckles white, as she listened to her mother's wails. Soon her mother went quiet and all she could hear was her father making grunt like sounds. Only when he stopped and the door opened again did she dare peek outside of the closet.</p><p>Her father was gone, and her mother was on the bed very still. Sayaka quickly went to check on her, and was relieved to see she was just sleeping, but she didn't seem to be wearing anything, just a blanket barely covering her. Sayaka then pulled the blanket over her mother so she wouldn't get cold, and quickly left the room, the flowers long forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>